The War of Kingdoms
by indigohunter6
Summary: RPA as gone upside down all the adults in the Kingdom disappear. The Children are then left to fight a war by themselves. A/N: I am so sorry I will work on the summary later. This story was inspired by Sofia the First: Trials of a Princess/Untainted Crystal by Queen Niles.
1. Strange Beginnings

Royal Preparatory Academy, where Princess and Princes learn how to be the best in all that they do and can be, how to rule over others, how to have the perfect poise, walk and talk with grace, dignity and-

"ZANDAR! GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" Shouted Princess Hildegard of Freezenburg

"Come get in then" replied the prince of Tangu while doing a strange dance on the table.

"JAMES I'M WARNING YOU, I WILL TURN YOU INTO A TOAD IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE"

Prince James of Enchancia continued to poke Princess Cleo with his wand grinning cheekily.

"Amber, stop making tiaras, please" Prince Desmond begged as Princess Amber of Enchancia (Twin of James) continued to make apples into gold tiaras.

Princess Sofia tapped impatiently on the floor. She tried to share an exasperated look with her best friend, Prince Hugo, only to see him arguing with Princess Maya about the best way to a frog into a rabbit.

"Seriously when Miss Flora said she was leaving for a few minutes, i thought she meant _**a few minutes**_ " Sofia complained to Princess Vivian.

"Well you know what teachers are like," Princess Vivian replied watching the mess before them. Cleo had had enough of James poking her and hexed him into a frog. Hildegard resorted to physical assault on Zandar when she got tired of begging for her wand. Zandar didn't stand a chance but that didn't stop him from trying anyway. This show was so interesting Amber finally stopped making tiaras (much to Desmond's relief) and watched in amusement. In his frog form, James attempted to defend his best friend, by hopping onto Hildegard's arm. Worst idea ever, but then again that's what James and Zandar do. Hildegard screamed with fear and scurried off Zandar.

"AHH! It's a frog! Kill it now!." She screamed pointing her wand at the frog.

Cleo then got worried and shouted " No, Hildy. That's James!"

Amber burst in laughter when she heard this. The room turned silent as they all turned to frog James. Even in his frog form, you could see his eyes narrowing.

Sofia slunk down in her seat "Oh no,"

Amber continued to tease her twin "Oh what's wrong brother, can't seem to find your voice?" The two siblings were now circling each other. "Don't worry guys, I'm sure James is just waiting for a nice, pretty princess to give him a good pleasant kiss especially Cle- AHHH!"

James had leapt onto her hair and started trying tearing it out. Zandar cheered James on still pinned down by Hildegard and Cleo ran over to help Amber- only to start squealing when she got too close. Sofia sighed. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see it was Hugo.

She mouthed at him "That's my family,"

He smiled at her and mouthed back " It's a shame isn't,"

Sofia glared at him. He shrugged back.

At that moment, Miss Flora came back and stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene. Princess Amber was wailing and waving her arms while a frog that quite resembled Prince James. Princess Cleo was trying to calm Amber down from a safe distance away. Close by, Prince Zandar was being held down by Princess Hildegard.

These are really going to be the next rulers of the kingdom?, thought Miss Flora

"What is going on in here," she said out loud. The room went silent. "Fine, don't tell me. Detention" the class groaned "That's what happens when you don't behave now go take your seats" everyone who wasn't sitting went to go sit down... except James who hopped off Amber's head and hopped to Miss Flora. He looked up at Miss Flora expectantly.

"So who did this to... Prince James, I presume?" Miss Flora sighed. Everyone turned to Cleo as she slowly put her hands up.

"Well come up, my dear"

Cleo followed her orders and went to where her teacher was standing.

"Yes, Miss Flora,"

"Now kiss him'"

The entire class gasped. Hildegard and Amber giggled to each other.

"Miss Flora, please, I can't"

"And why can't you?"

Cleo looked around for help. Everyone looked down.

"Well miss, I can't because... I am courting someone," Cleo lied. Hildegard and Amber looked at each other in confusion. Miss Flora stood up straighter.

"You-you are?" a shocked Miss Flora said. "Well, I guess I'll turn him back,"

With a flick of her wrist, purple magic swirled around James until he was human again. He stood up straighter and stared at Cleo.

"You're... courting someone?" He asked with hurt in his eyes. Cleo really wanted to say no but she couldn't. Not with Miss Flora watching. She nodded her head. James walked out of the classroom. Zandar stood up from his seat, glared at Cleo and followed James out of the classroom.

"Poor James, everyone knows he likes Cleo," whispered Hugo.

"Well, now we've got another issue. James will do anything to make Cleo jealous, who knows what he'll do," Sofia worriedly said. "You'll help me if anything happens, won't you? I trust you a lot, Hugo,"

Hugo fought down his blush. He had a crush on Sofia ever since they both danced on the ice rink together when they were 9. "Of course I'll help you Sofia you're my best friend," They stared into each other's eyes unaware of the fact all the girls were cooing at the cuteness being displayed. The moment was ruined when the bell rung.

"Class dismissed," Miss Flora said tiredly. Amber, Hildegard, Maya Sofia, Cleo, Jun and Vivian all walked out of the class together and walked down the corridor as people stared in wonder at them. They were stopped by Zandar who was pulling a sulking James with him. He had made a comment that had made Hildegard blush down to her throat.

"Just so you know, Hildy, I prefer to be on top. But I love it when my girls play the dominant one,"

The girls' jaws dropped open and James finally smiled and high fived Zandar. Both boys then ran away.

"OMG, I can't believe he said that," Amber said as they continued their way to the cafeteria.

"Maybe he'll ask you to Maya's ball" cheered Jun. Hildegard didn't say anything but she smiled as she and the girls sat down at the table.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, the boys were trying to cheer up James.

"Come on James," Desmond said "There are loads of girls who would love to court you,"

"Yeah, you could try making Cleo jealous," Prince Khalid said.

"Hugo what do you think," asked James turning around only to see Hugo staring at his little sister, Sofia. James slapped Hugo. "Stop staring. She's off limits"

Hugo stared at him weirdly. Then rolled his eyes, " I wasn't looking at her anyway,"

"Sure and me and Hildegard don't have a thing going on," Zandar said sarcastically. Everyone turned to him "what it'll happen. Once she confesses her everlasting love for me!"

"James, you should ask Princess Bella to Maya's ball," said Prince Jin. The boys turned to him in shock.

"Um, Jin remember the girls hate her. Even Sofia and Vivian hate her," a shocked Hugo invited.

"And she was specifically put on the no invite list for my sister's ball," added Khalid.

"Exactly. Cleo hates her so she'll be incredibly jealous. And Bella could be James's plus 1,"

"Jin, you evil mastermind, James go do it now there she is," Zandar exclaimed, "Come on, boys lets go get the girls to watch,"

The girls stopped talking once they saw the boys walking over.

"And just what do you guys want?" Maya asked. "We were in the middle of matchmaking our favourite couples,"

"Just look over there and watch the show," Prince Zandar said as he settled down on Hildegard's lap. The girls watched as James made his way over to the princess they all hated so much. They watched as he held her hand and asked her question. She nodded and James walked towards the girls' direction in triumph.

"She said yes guys. She's coming with me to the ball,"

Cleo got up and ran away from the table leaving her lunch behind.

"What is she getting upset for I thought she was courting someone," said Hugo. All the girls groaned and Sofia slapped Hugo round the head.

"Did it ever occur to you that she said that so she wouldn't have to kiss James in front of the entire class. James, she likes you a lot and she wanted to tell you her feelings privately. Now you've gone and asked the _evil bitch_ we hate to go to the ball with you," Vivian of all people angrily said. The boys were shocked to hear her swear like that.

"And don't think that _evil little skank_ is getting into my party," added Maya. Khalid was surprised to hear his sister use language like that.

"Sis, do I have to go wash your mouth with soap," joked Prince Khalid trying to ease the tension. But the mood was already set. The princes on James side and The Princesses on Cleo's side. They all started arguing

"Well, it's not James fault. She should have told us that it was fake," argued Prince Desmond.

" _Shut up, Desmond,"_ was Amber's reply.

"You know what," Sofia shouted, " All of you shut up" She pointed at the boys "You guys barely talk to us anymore. You've even stopped sitting with us. You talk to us when you want to piss us off. Girls, we don't need to deal with this. I say we find princes that really care," The Princesses got up and started to walk away.

"Whatever, we couldn't care less," yelled Prince Hugo.

"Yeah, You guys are ugly anyway, especially you _**Hildegard,**_ " shouted Zandar. Hildegard stiffened when she heard this and ran off crying. The girls gave Zandar the dirtiest looks they could muster and then split up to find Cleo and Hildegard.

"Well, that went wrong, didn't it.", James stated.

"Well, I couldn't care less. I'm going to ask that village girl Jade to the ball. You know she hate Sofia and her group after that little spat they had,"

"Yeah, it got worse when Ruby was invited to Maya's ball and she wasn't," replied James. At this Prince Khalid sighed.

"What's wrong Khalid," Desmond asked worried for his friend.

"It's just that," he started, " I was planning on asking ruby to dance with me at the ball. But I won't even be able to get near her now, with all the princesses surrounding her,"

Hugo patted his back, " Well now that Sofia won't come with me to the ball I'm going to ask your sister, Leena instead, Okay? Okay,"

Khalid glared at him and barely heard James saying, "See he just goes for everyone's sister, doesn't he. Watch out Jin, your sister might be next,"


	2. Why Did This Happen?

**Friday - The day before Maya and Khalid's ball**

After school, the princess got onto Maya's carriage. Khalid approached them with his prince friends behind him.

"Okay, what," he started making wild gestures over the girls, "is this, because I don't see any space for me,"

"The girls are coming for a sleepover, Khalid, find your own ride." Maya responded, "Coachman, go,"

"Maya wait, that _is_ my ride," he complained as the carriage made its way into the air. He tried to chase the carriage but realised that he would not be able to reach it anyway. He groaned as he watched the carriage fly further away and turned to his friends.

"Could one of you _please_ give me a ride home," He begged going as far to get on his knees.

James and Zandar stepped back remembering the last time Khalid was in their carriage. Hugo pulled his best friend up.

"Don't worry, I will. I would have given you one anyway," Hugo said. Khalid dramatically hugged him.

"You're a lifesaver I could have been left here for longer than necessary." he wailed clutching onto Hugo. He then straightened up and said "Don't forget to ask your parents if you can sleep round tonight," He then skipped over to Hugo's carriage and sat down.

"That kid needs help," said Jin.

"Word" Desmond awkwardly. Everyone turned to him in disgust.

" _Never_ say that again," Zandar deadpanned.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

On the carriage the girls were arranging what they'd be wearing as they made their way to Enchancia to pick up Lucinda and Ruby.

"So, since you guys are my special guests you all have to wear to lace,"

"What if someone else comes wearing lace?" Jun asked worriedly.

"It said only V. I. Ps get to wear lace on the invite," replied Maya. "Now Amber you will be wearing a yellow lace dress, Hildegard a green lace dress, Cleo yours will be a dusty rose kind of dress, Jun I found you the most beautiful lace kimono ever. Vivian you shall wear a lovely red lace dress I got and Sofia, you will wear a lovely mix of pink and purple lace kind of dress."

The girls gratefully thanked Maya for the dresses.

"What about Ruby and Lucinda's dresses," asked Cleo.

"Ruby is a dark red lace dress and Lucinda is wearing a dark purple one,"

The carriage then landed in Enchancia's main village. The princess leaped gracefully off their transport and made their way to Ruby's house. Before Hildegard could even knock on the door it swung open to reveal an eager Ruby being followed by calmer Lucinda.

"OMG guys I'm so excited," squealed Ruby. She then saw Hildegard. "I'm so sorry, Hildegard. About Zandar,"

Confusion clouded Hildegard's face. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Jade said with an evil smirk on her face. " _Prince_ Zandar asked _me_ to go to the ball with him,"

The sound of Hildegard's fan snapping in half was all that could be heard in the silence. Amber and Vivian grabbed each of Hildegard's hands as they started to tremble.

"Jade what do you want," Sofia said annoyed at seeing her former friend

"Nothing I'm just… informing you that I _will_ be attending the ball tomorrow night," Jade stated.

"Okay, good luck being an outcast because there is no way you're hanging with us," Cleo said in disgust. She started leading her friends to the carriage "Come on let's go,"

The other girls followed except Sofia who waited behind. She looked Jade in the eye "Why are you being like this, Jade, we were all best friends once, and Hildegard and the other princesses have nothing to do with it,"

Jade looked back with anger in her eyes, "You would always leave me out!"

"When have we ever done that? You usually just exclude yourself,"

Jade turned around and walked off "Goodbye Sofia,"

Sofia stared at her retreating figure with sad eyes before joining her friends on the carriage. The girls were all trying comforting Hildegard as she stared off into space with a sad expression on her face. The girls shared worried glances.

Half an hour later the carriage landed in Maya's kingdom, Khaldoun. Hildegard was the first off the carriage and sprinted off with tears in her eyes. She flew past a confused Prince Khalid who had come out to greet the princesses.

"What was that about," he said in bemusement. Next thing he knew he was pushed up against the wall by Amber, with murder in her eyes.

"Did you know that Prince Zandar asked Jade to the ball," Amber angrily asked.

"Well, he told us but I didn't think he'd actually do it, please don't kill me," he rushed out with his eyes closed in fear. When he didn't hear anything in return he opened his eyes for a quick look and saw Ruby and smiled cheekily at her "Hey,"

Princess Jun and Cleo stepped closer to her as if they were protecting her from him, but that didn't stop her from shyly smiling back. He would have melted right there if it wasn't for the fact he was still being held against the wall by a fuming princess.

Princess Vivian made her way over to Amber and whispered something in her ear. Amber turned to him, sneered and then dropped him down. The girls then ran off to find Hildegard.

All except Ruby.

She watched as Khalid got up and dusted himself while muttering, "Seriously if those are the future queens the kingdoms are doomed," He looked up as he heard giggling and saw Ruby watching him. He quickly straightened up and bowed down to her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Prince Khalid. I'm not a princess," Ruby said modestly.

"Just call me Khalid. And you're as much as a princess as the other ones, you even look like one too."

Ruby's mouth curved into a smile, "You know, if your friends weren't behaving like jerks, I would consider...maybe...going to the ba-" she was cut short when she heard the flapping of wings behind her. She turned to see carriages landing from the air

Khalid woke up from his dazed form and gave Ruby a half-smile. She faked a smile back and hurried into the castle before any of the other princes could talk to her.

Khalid's gaze followed her with longing and he swivelled round to his friends that were jumping off the carriages.

"Timing, guys. You have the worst timing in the world," he looked at them as they all strutted towards him, "Oh yeahhhh, you're probably wondering what we have done this time to poor Khalid, well I'll tell you idiots what"

The boys walked up smirking at Khalid's enraged face.

"Ruby. Beautiful, lovely, stunning Ruby was about to suggest that we, as in me and her, go to the ball together then you guys all just flew in an- and… oh my god," Khalid faltered as his eyes fell upon three figures conversing by the carriages.

He turned to gape at James, Zandar, and Hugo, "You didn't?"

The three boys grinned at each other "We did!"

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Sofia hugged Hildegard as she sobbed into her dress. The other girls were sitting in the various seats in Maya's room.

Amber tried to comfort Hildegard "Don't worry Hildy, you don't need him. There's plenty of other princes in all the kingdoms and empires,"

Hildegard stood up with a gloomy face. She made her way to the window and said "But Amber, I do need him. I've liked him for so long," she turned back to girls, "I would give up diamonds for him," The girls gasped as they knew how much Hildegard loved her diamonds.

Hildegard slumped down on the nearest seat with her hand on her face just as they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," shouted Maya. The door opened revealing a trembling Khalid.

"Um, so the princes are sleeping over today as you know and they may have bought to extra guests to stay with you,"

"Who?" Maya demanded.

The prince gulped "Jade, Princess Bella, and Princess Mia"

All muttering in the room ceased as Jade, Princess Mia and Princess Bella entered with the other princes. Sofia cast her eyes down when she saw Hugo flirting with Mia.

Silence. That was all that could be heard.

Vivian decided to be the reasoning voice, "I don't think it's a good idea for those three to stay with us, we all really have bad history with them and it would just result in-,"

"Shut up, you misfit. No one asked for your explanations," snarled Jade.

"You did not just call my girl, Vivian, Princess of Zumaria, a misfit," snapped Hildegard rising from her seat sending a vicious glare at Jade.

"Yes, she did," Princess Mia spoke up, "Can you not hear?"

Hugo tried to defuse the situation, "Girls, come on just share a room just for tonight,"

His mouth snapped shut when he saw Sofia give him a hard glare.

"You know what, I don't even know why we tried," Zandar grumbled, "These girls obviously think that they're too good, to hang with them,"

"Um, no. We don't like them for a reason," Jun argued.

Hildegard rolled her eyes "Don't bother Jun, Zandar is obviously head over heels in love with this basic harlot and will defend her no matter what wrong she does,"

"Well, it's better than loving you. Who would want you anyway, nasty bitch!"

Everyone gasped as rage-filled Hildegard. She balled her fists and shouted, "Take that back!"

"No!" He yelled back

Hildegard began to lay punches on him.

"Ow, Hildegard, stop that," He complained as he tried dodging her blows Cleo ran to Hildegard and held her back.

"You know what, I'm okay, I'm okay." she breathed out. Cleo slowly let her grasp go. Hildegard then roared and leapt onto Jade and screamed, "I'm going to kill you,"

Jade didn't stand a chance against the crazy princess. All the other girls except Princess Mia, Bella and Sofia were trying to get Hildegard to calm down. The princes had a grip on Zandar so he wouldn't go intervene but he got out and ran towards the two fighting girls.

What happened next was too much to even process. Zandar got to the two princesses and pulled them apart. Hildegard turned to him and screamed at him to get off her. She then slapped Jade round the face. Zandar then turned her back around and slapped her around the face with such force her head whipped to the other side. The Princes were in shock, Jade was smirking, the girls were screaming with anger, Princess Bella and Mia were smiling behind their fans, Sofia was just in a daze and Zandar. Poor Zandar was stood in place as he saw his handprint turning red on his face.

"Get out,"

Everyone turned to Ruby in shock. Everyone turned to her. She pointed at the group of princes and the 3 intruding girls, "Get out, _NOW!"_

The group sprinted off after seeing Ruby's murderous eyes and her equally angry friends. Cleo ran over to Hildegard who was crying her eyes out.

Sofia was thinking to herself.

 _Why are the boys acting so weird_? she wondered.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Khalid came back into the boys' room after showing the girl where they'd be sleeping. When he closed the door, he leaned his head on it.

"Well, that was… eventful" he stated. Zandar was pacing up and down.

"Why did I do that? No, she deserved it. Wait. No, she didn't. No. Yes She…" He stopped pacing and turned to the guys, "Why did I do that?"

"I think what you did was right," James declared. "Hildegard's a bitch and she deserved it, in my opinion,"

"I also agree with Zandar's actions. She started it," Hugo agreed. All the boys started nodding and cheering about how Hildegard deserved it except Khalid.

 _What the hell is going on_ , he thought as he looked at his friends with his eyes wide, not noticing

that rest of the boys' eyes flashed red.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

In the guest room Khalid had provided, three girls sat in a triangle with their eyes shut. The room was dark and threatening. A red mist seeped through the gap underneath the door and into the girls' necklaces. The first girl grinned.

"The spell worked, I see"

"Not on the Khaldoun prince," the second girl protested.

"He's probably too smitten with my former best friend," the third girl griped.

"Sister Jade, these past friendships will not interfere with our plans will it?" the first girl questioned.

"No. Sister Mia and Sister Bella, you are my new best friends, my sisters in arms. My loyalty is to you," Jade responded.

Satisfied with the answer she received, Mia let her eyes open. The others followed her example.

"The Khaldoun joker is nothing but a minuscule obstacle, Sister Bella" Mia assured "We have more than enough pawns for our plans,"

She looked at her sisters and let out a cruel laugh, "We will be the rulers of a new age, and no one will stand in our way!"


	3. It Really Was Meant To Be a Great Night

**Saturday – The Day of The Ball**

Sofia smiled in the mirror as Amber brushed her hair softly. After comforting Hildegard last night, the girls had fallen asleep and had a nice sleep. But today was the day of the party and all of them were excited. Even Hildegard had seemed to have forgotten the events of the previous night and was now applying her makeup. Lucinda and Ruby had felt very out of place and positioned themselves in the corner but the princesses very quickly pulled them out of the secluded area. They were now with Maya in her wardrobe collecting their dresses for the ball. Vivian, Cleo and Jun were practising their group waltz in the middle of the bedroom.

Everything is going to be great no matter how the boys were acting. The girls looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it," questioned Maya.

"It's your favourite brother…," the voice started as the sound of a foot connecting with the door echoed around the bedroom and the door was banged wide open, "Khalid,"

Maya frowned at him, "If there's a footprint on my door, I'll kill you,"

Khalid settled down on one of the purple beanbags in the room, "I'm going to ignore that comment. So, girls how's it going. Getting your dresses ready I see," he winked at Ruby who smiled confusedly.

"Khalid, what are you doing here," asked Cleo.

"Shouldn't you be with _Zandar the princess beater and others_ ," fumed Hildegard as she touched her cheek remembering what had happened. Khalid looked her way and frowned.

"I'm sorry Hildegard. You didn't deserve that," he softly said, "My friends there acting weird. Like really weird. And they're leaving me out. I mean I know that I don't usually fit in but it's worse than ever now,"

The girls looked shocked by Khalid's confession. He always seemed to b enjoying himself when he was with the boys. Maya didn't look shocked though. She continued searching through her wardrobe so nobody could see the ears she was fighting. She knew Khalid felt like this and knew it hurt him very much. She wished she could say something. But she couldn't. She didn't know what to do in situations like these.

Ruby went and hugged Khalid, "Are you sure they're trying to leave you out,"

"Yes, totally sure," he answered, "They've even got friendship bracelets. They all have one. Except me," Khalid looked ready to burst into tears at this point. Sofia and Amber looked at each other then at Khalid.

" _Friendship bracelet_ s?" Amber asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," wailed Khalid, "I suggested that and they all called me gay,"

Ruby gasped, "That's so mean, Friendship bracelets shouldn't be placed in gender roles. They're symbols of friendships," She paused, "You are straight though. Right?"

Khalid gave her a sly smile, "Trust me. I am,"

Vivian interrupted the moment. She peeking round the door "Jun. Were your parents invited to this ball?"

"What? No way. No one has their parents stay at them at balls anymore," she snickered.

"Well your parents must not get that," she replied, "because I just saw them walk down that corridor,

Khalid frowned and walked to where Vivian was standing, "That corridor? That's where the meeting rooms are,"

"What do you think they're doing," asked Lucinda, "Do you think something happened to Jin,"

Jun frowned at the idea of her brother being hurt.

"There's only one way to find out," answered Khalid. He turned to girls with a mischievous grin on his face, "Whose ready for a bit of espionage?"

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

King Roland II and Queen Miranda made the way through the Khaldoun castle thinking of why a meeting was called.

"Do you think something's happened to the children," Miranda said worryingly.

"No," assured Roland, "We would have been told earlier. I fear this is something much more,"

"Roland, my fellow king," bellowed a voice Roland knew all too well.

"King Garrick," Shaking hand with the man, "How have you been? How are the boys,"

"Vey good. Good afternoon Queen Miranda," He said politely.

"Good Afternoon King Garrick," she replied smiling, "I assume you have been summoned as well for this meeting," He nodded, "Well you may as well walk in with us as the door is right there,"

The royals entered the meeting room to see other royalties from across the world. Queen Anya and King Nasir of Khaldoun were obviously present. Emperor Quon and Empress Lin-Lin, the Imperial Family of Wei-Ling were also there. Queen Cecily and King Marcus of the Kingdom, Zumaria were sat on two of the seats at the table. King Winston and Queen Clementine of Corinthia were having a hurried conversation with King Henrik and Queen Blair of Freezenburg. King Cyril and Queen Davina of Roselea sat quietly in the corner.

Roland frowned. That was 15 monarchs in one meeting. What was the emergency? King Nasir stood up, "If everyone could please take their seat, I would like to start the meeting," None of the royal noticed the door being slightly opened and 10 pairs of eyes try to see what was happening, "My warlock, Alaric, has informed of dangerous magic starting to flow into the kingdoms. Alaric, please come and explaining more depth,"

A young man stepped out of the shadows in the room shocking all the royal except his king and queen. He had dark skin and blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. He bowed to the room, "Hello King and Queens, as my good king said I have been sensing _very_ dark magic. Now before last week Thursday, the sensations I had been having were very low. But as you know I went to Royal Prep Academy last Thursday to give them a magic show. And while I was there the level of dark magic was nauseating. It was very high,"

"So, what does this mean. What does this mean for our children, for us." asked Queen Cecily

"For now, there is nothing we can do. I have teamed up with other magic users of your kingdoms to try locate where the dark magic is coming rom but as we know that is very much impossible, But you'll be able to keep a look out for any strange happenings on Family Day at RPA which I believe is on Monday, " he paused looking at the worried expressions of the royals, " And as for your children, well it has already started for them," His head whipped towards the door and his eyes twinkled more. He saw the multiple eyes staring at him.

 _Go_ , he instructed in their minds, _you do not want to get caught spying_ ,"

The eyes widened in shock and quickly disappeared. He turned to the royals, "I can sense that your children are vital to what to is happening,"

"And what exactly is happening?" enquired King Henrik.

"Not even I know exactly, King. But I would say," sadness clouded the warlocks features, "get your armies ready,"

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

The ball was going very nicely. All the royals that Maya and Khalid had invited were twirling around. James and Bella were dancing around the room that made Cleo almost crush her drink. Same with Hildegard when she saw Zandar and Jade laughing with each other by the food stand. Sofia saw Hugo kissing Mia's hand and spun around to her friends to talk about what they had seen earlier.

"Khalid. Maya. Why did your warlock not give us away when he so obviously caught us?" asked Jun after giving her brother the stinky eye when she caught him laughing with Desmond about two princesses falling over.

"He spoke in our minds," marvelled Ruby.

"It was weird," sniffed Cleo, watching James from the corner of her eye.

Maya sighed, " Alaric has always been weird. Never gives straight answers,"

"Well I think he's awesome," cheered Khalid.

"But what about the dark magic at Royal Prep? Royal prep is the safest royal school ever," said Sofia.

"Well if you exclude the time Miss Nettle took over, when she took over again and when-" The girls cut Khalid off with glares, " But yeah Royal Prep. 10 out of 10 safe."

"He wasn't wrong about the dark magic," mumbled Lucinda.

"What do you be mean, Luci?" asked Vivian.

"Now that I'm focusing on it…This magic… It's bad," she turned to look at hr friends who were watching her with confusion in her eyes.

"Lucinda, What's wrong?" asked Amber, concerned for her friend.

"The dark magic. The presence," she started swaying, " It's here,"

Everyone in the ballroom turned to he group as they saw the witch faint onto floor. Her friends screamed and soon so did everyone else.

Underneath Lucinda, blood spread out.

A/N: Sorry this is so short. Writers block is a bitch. Leave reviews, favourites, Follows all of that. And I'll see you the next time I choose to update.


	4. Parents' Day sucked ASS!

Sofia and Amber sat in the carriage next to their mother, both glaring at James who was sat with their father. James glared back. King Roland and Miranda looked at each other, confused at what was going on. Miranda decided to speak up.

"Kids, I've received news that Lucinda has recovered from the…incident at the Khaldoun,"

"That's wonderful news," Amber gritted out between her teeth.

"I cannot wait to see her again," Sofia said in a similar way.

"Well you don't seem it," quipped Miranda, feeling uncomfortable as the carriage landed in front of RPA. The girls continued at glare at James then made their way off the carriage, and walked off to where their friends stood. James shot a dirty look at their backs and stuck his middle finger up. Roland and Miranda gasped.

"James!" Miranda said looking appalled.

"Now James, I don't know what is going on with you and your sisters but this will not stand. That is not the behaviour of a future knight,"

"You're not the boss of me," James shouted defiantly and ran off the carriage to his friends leaving Roland and Miranda speechless.

"I see you are also having problems with your child," Roland turned to see King Habib and Queen Farnaz approaching him.

"Greetings, my friends. And yes, I have. You have also been facing these problems with Zandar?"

"Yes. He has become very… hostile these days," Queen Farnaz said.

"It seems to have spread among the children. Look," Miranda pointed to the princes who were giving the princesses evil side glances.

"Hmmm, we'll have to deal with this later. Right now, we should all be observant for any threat against us or our children," The Royals made their way inside.

"Are they seriously still looking at us," whispered Clio behind her fan.

"Yep. Zandar and James are especially enjoying sticking their tongues out at us," Maya confirmed.

"Oh man, I'm usually with them doing that," complained Khalid.

"Immature brats," Amber said while rolling her eyes, "What did we ever do,"

"Let's stop talking about them. My mum said Lucinda getting better," Sofia spoke in an effort to distract them from the boys.

"Oh, the poor girl. That was one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen in my life," Hildegard said sadly.

"Did your sorcerer find out what was wrong?" Jun asked Maya. Khalid spoke for her.

"We know he knows. But he won't tell us anything,"

"What? Why?" asked Vivian, "Do you think it has anything to do with the Royals meeting?"

"I think it could but-" Sofia was interrupted by the tree fairy headmistress clearing their throats in the middle of the school field. Everyone went and surrounded them.

"Hello Kings and Queens," started Flora.

"Princes and Princesses," continued Fauna.

"Welcome to Parents' Day," finished Merryweather, "We have many activities planned for all of you, but first Princess Mia and Princess Bella wanted to do the speech," everyone clapped even the princesses out of politeness. Princess Mia and Princess Bella stood the middle of the field.

"We"

"We"

Both had started at the same time. they looked at each other and giggled.

"Sorry it's the nerves," giggled Mia, " You start," she said to Bella.

Bella turned to everyone and smiled. Then in a beat, her lips drew back into a snarl and her eyes burned with hatred, " _ **tops eht ot slatrom eseht kcits"**_

"What's going on," asked Amber as she struggled.

"I can't move," Cleo complained.

"Neither can I?"

"What is the meaning of this girls?!," demanded Fauna as she and her sisters tried to move.

"Well, you see,"

"We're from the Kingdom of Zelda and we've come to mess a few things up,"

"Get to the point little girls!" shouted King Garrick who was trying to his best to move

"You know how the East side of EverRealms all of a sudden lost contact to the Westside, this side?"

"That was all us" giggled Jade who appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Jade what are you doing here," Hildegard spat.

"Just came to join the show," she tittered amusedly. "Now where were we-ARRGGGGH" Jade screamed as she was pushed in the grass by an out of breath Ruby.

"Hey guys," she breathed out, waving at the royals.

"Ruby!" shouted Khalid in joy, "She really is an angel from the heavens," He sighed in content. Maya rolled her eyes.

" _ **KCITSNU"**_ came multiple voices from above. Everyone looked up to see many sorcerers being led by Lucinda and cheered as they were now able to move.

"Lucinda!" the girls cheered.

"NO!" screamed princess Mia. King Roland, King Nasir, King Habib, Emperor Quon, King Cyril made their way to the three girls. Bella chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare touch us," she said darkly.

"Why not?" asked King Cyril.

"You wouldn't want to fight your own sons now, would you," Jade sneered as she was helped up by a red-eyed Zandar.

The rulers stepped back as they saw their sons take a fighting stance.

"No" muttered Emperor Quon looking at his son as they kings slowly retreated.

"Hey! Where's my son?" pouted King Nasir, offended by the fact that he was left out. The other kings stared at him incredulously. Khalid ran over to his father with the girls following him.

"I'm right here dad and my friends need help,"

"Yeah, no kidding, look at their eyes. What have they been taking? Do you see what drugs do to you, son? Let this be a lesson. Don't do drugs" King Nair gossiped, shaking his head.

"My son is not a drug addict," hissed King Habib. King Garrick nodded his head quickly behind him but gave Hugo a side glance.

"Neither iz mine," King Roland said rolling his eyes at his friend's crazy conspiracies.

"Tell that to their eyes." Nasir snapped at them.

"They're under a spell," Lucinda spoke up, "The bracelets they're enchanted,"

"I knew it. I knew it was the bracelets," proclaimed Khalid.

"Of course, you did," Ruby agreed with him so he wouldn't go on a prolonged rant about how right he was. King Nasr smirked.

"Khalid's got a girlfriend," he sang quietly under his breath.

"Everyone, focus!" Vivian called, "We need to get those bracelets off them,"

"How are we going to do that? Hugo, James and Zandar are three of the strongest boys in our school. Jin was trained in martial arts like me and Desmond is just... Desmond" fretted Jun.

"I've got a plan," everyone turned to Sofia.

"I was waiting for that," Amber smirked.

"Jun, you said that you're trained in martial arts, so I assume you are too Emperor?" Jun and Emperor Quon nodded, "Then you two deal with Jin. King Habib, you go deal with Zandar, Hildegard you follow. King Cyril and Amber go to Desmond. Dad, you and Cleo can go deal with James. Hugo – "

"I have something that will help bring back my son," King Garrick held out a ring with a big Agate in the middle. Sofia was gazed at the ring for a second before shaking herself out of the daze.

"Yes of course. If you say so. As I was saying, Hugo will be dealt with by King Garrick and I" The last part of Sofia's plan was met with disagreement.

"Sofia are you sure you want to do that" worried King Roland.

"You could get hurt," worried Amber.

"Hugo is a _strong_ guy," Khalid stated.

"Hugo is also my sparring partner, so I know all his moves,"

" _ **SPARRING PARTNER?!"**_ Miranda's outraged voice was heard from behind the group, she grabbed Sofia, "When did you start sparring" she turned to King Garrick and Roland, "Did you know this?"

"No" they both stuttered out.

Sofia interrupted "Look we don't have time for this. Everyone who didn't get a job help in any way that you can, Mum we'll talk later. We all know what the plan is. _Let's do this,_ "


	5. Author's Note: Musical or nah?

**A/N**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please leave a comment about whether you'd like me to add songs to this.**

 **Keep reviewing and favourting thanks**

 **indigohunter6 Xx**


	6. Fuck You, Grim Reaper

Hildegard was not happy. It was bad enough that some of her friends had been enchanted by three wicked hags but now she was facing one of those three wicked hags and the one that used to be part of her own friendship group.

"Hildegard, how good to see you again so soon," Jade said with a cocky grin on her face," Thanks for letting me borrow Zandar for a bit, he's been great fun," Hildegard growled at her which made her grin grow wider, "Ooooo calm down tiger, I'm just saying. After the ball, I loved when his hands got _all_ over me, it was as if-" Jade was cut off by Hildegard sharp slap to her face. The corner of her mouth began to bleed. Jade's grin turned into a frown.

Hildegard smirked and grabbed Jade's throat, "Don't ever talk about Zandar like that in front of me _again_ ,"

Jade eyed her and grated out, "Nice threat. But you seem to be forgetting one thing,"

"And what might that be,"

Jade's grin returned, _"I've got magic now,"_ Hildegard gasped as Jade suddenly turned transparent and slipped from her grasp, "That was called density shifting, one of my favourites,"

Hildegard laughed at her, "Magic? What a cheap tactic. Can't even go fist to fist with me,"

"Em ot emoc erif," A huge fireball appeared in Jade's hand, "Well this cheap tactic is going to be what kills you,"

"Not if I could help it,"

Rain started pouring down onto the grass. Jade's eyes hardened as she made eye contact with someone behind Hildegard. She turned and smiled, "Oh Lei-Lani, thank god. This bitch was about to burn me with a _fireball_ ,"

Lei-Lani smiled at the new friend she made only a few months ago then turned to Jade with a disapproving look, "Using magic on a No-Maj? I can totally tell you're a newbie,"

Jade sneered at her and got into a fighting stance, "You wanna go?"

Lei-Lani's eyes twinkled as he got into a similar stance, "Of course,"

Khalid looked at the sky, feeling conflicted. Sure, now the weather was on their side due to Lei-Lani showing up but the weather she was using? _Really_ put a damper on the events. In all honesty, Khalid was bored. He had helped the fairies escort people into the school with his mum being one of the last to go in and giving him a big kiss and wishing him luck, then he had helped the sorcerers and Lucinda create a big protection bubble around school, he gave Miss Nettle a stink eye as she helped just because _and_ he had watched Jun and Emperor Quon's joint martial arts takedown of Jin which was breath-taking (He should ask for lessons once all this was done).

He had tried to watch Desmond's takedown with some excitement but that was just boring. All it took was King Cyril distracting him and Amber bringing her fist down on his head. He had to admit Hildegard and Jade's little cat fight was entertaining while it lasted. Zandar had been distracted long enough by Lei-Lani and Jade's fight for King Nasir to knock him out. Khalid chuckled as he saw King Habib shouting at his dad for hitting Zandar to hard. He laughed out loud after his dad say, "I had to knock the drugs out of his system, you should be thanking me,"

Only Hugo and James were left now. King Roland was faring well against James, who had become some sort of super-soldier. Sofia was fighting Hugo incredibly well which shocked Khalid. He knew never to underestimate Sofia but she still continued to surprise him.

"Khalid!" He turned around to hear Ruby calling his name from the entrance of RPA, "Come help me and Vivian with calming everyone down,"

Khalid smiled and ran over to her. The others were doing just fine.

Cleo was not doing fine. She was fighting two powerful princesses (or were they witches now) with Maya and Lucinda backing her, the rain was pouring down on her and her shoes were muddy. Oh, and add the fact that Bella was targeting her specifically and Cleo was not a magic user so she had to rely on her strategy of hiding behind Lucinda every time Bella's hands pointed at her.

"What is this girl's problem with me? questioned Cleo as she jumped behind Lucinda again. The grass where she was previously standing had been scorched, "Is she jealous of me, because if she is _this is not the way to go_ ,"

Maya rolled her eyes as she dodged Princess Mia's spell and turned to look at Cleo, "They're the bad guys. They don't care about which way they go," Her jaw dropped as a line of bright lights whizzed past her. She slowly turned to Princess Mia who smirked at her, "and _who_ gave you permission to throw that spell at me? You better not do that again,"

"No one tells me what to do!" thundered Mia.

"Tell that to the bitch who sent you here!" Maya roared, "That's it. No more spells. We're doing this one on one. You're going down, you harlot," and with that Maya sprinted over to Mia and jumped her. Mia screamed and thrashed about as Maya viciously attacked her.

 _Well that's Mia out of the way_ , thought Cleo as she watched the two girls fighting on the grass. She was now hiding behind a bush as Lucinda and Bella decided they were going to brawl it out magic style in some sort of 'who's the best witch. Cleo was _not_ getting involved in that Cleo allowed an inch of a smile on her face when she saw King Roland holding an unconscious James safely in his arms. That's all that really mattered to her. James being safe. Cleo's eyes widened when she heard the sound of a loud bang behind her. She quickly looked over the bush. Bella had her back facing Cleo, slowly approaching Lucinda who was the grass nursing her ankle.

"Looks like your title of the most powerful witch of our age is about to be taken," Bella cackled. Cleo then did something she would have never seen herself doing.

She jumped onto the back of Bella and scratched all over her face blindly, "Don't hurt my friend," Bella shrieked as Cleo's fingers scratched over her eyes. Maya rushed over from a bruised and groaning Mia on the ground to Lucinda.

"Are you okay," she asked Lucinda gently. Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah, but you have to help Cleo," They both looked over to Cleo who had held on to her position on Bella's back. Bella let out a frustrated scream and flipped Cleo off her back. She stepped back as Cleo got up again with a determined look in her eye, realising she had underestimated the princess. She walked over to a struggling Mia and grabbed her.

She gave Cleo one last look and stated, "Don't think this is over. We will be back," There was a flash of light and the two were gone. Cleo turned to Lucinda and Maya.

"We did it, we actually did it," Cleo said in disbelief.

"How you took down Bella was great, Cleo. James would be proud if he saw," Maya laughed at the blush that appeared on Cleo's cheeks at her comment.

"What the fuck?"

The girls turned to where Hildegard and Lei-Lani stood a few feet away, over an unconscious Jade. Mia and Bella had appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Mia glared at Hildegard, "We're here to take our sister. Back off," With that her and Bella each grabbed one of Jade's arms and flashed out. Hildegard looked annoyed and turned to Cleo, "These witches really don't know manners, do they?"

All the girls laughed and made their way inside to join their families.

 _Hugo was not this strong before_ , Sofia thought as she effortlessly dodged his punches. He wasn't this brutal with either but looking at the situation they were in Sofia decided to let it go. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Hugo was the only one of the boys left which irritated her because it was _cold_ and it was _raining_ andit was really not ideal to be slipping and sliding around in the mud as a hot prince was trying to kill you. But nevertheless, Sofia continued to fight Hugo.

"Give up, Sofia," shouted Prince Hugo over the rain, "There's no point anymore,"

Sofia ignored him.

"Princess Mia is so much better than you, honestly she doesn't show off as you do," Hugo laughed, "Every time its, Sofia this, Sofia that,"

Sofia wavered and got a kick in her leg. She quickly resumed fighting. _It's not Hugo talking, it's not Hugo talking_ , she repeated in her head.

"The only reason why I was still friends with you was so I could continue playing on the derby team,"

Sofia stopped fighting, frozen to the spot as Hugo's words got to her. Hugo smirked at her and lifted his hands to deliver a hard blow only to have himself held back by King Garrick.

"Sofia it's not true," he said as he struggled to hold on to a fighting Hugo "He loves you, I know it. The way he talks about you at home you can tell. You're his best friend. Not for the derby team, not any team, but because he loves you,"

Sofia slowly unfroze and got the ring King Garrick had given her out of her pocket, "Hold him still," she said. King Garrick held Hugo tighter as Sofia approached him cautiously. She grabbed his hand and slid the ring on with care. Instead of falling unconscious like the other boys, Hugo's eyes simply turned from red back to his normal brown eyes.

"Sofia?"

"Hugo!"

King Garrick let go of his son and smiled as Sofia hugged him.

"Sofia I am so sorry, I-I- couldn't control what I was doing but-," Sofia stopped him.

"It's okay Hugo. I'm just glad you're back,"

Hugo smiled at her and turned to his dad. He gave him a massive hug.

"Welcome back, son"

Lei-Lani smiled as she saw friends reunite with friends. Hildegard was embracing a near-crying Zandar who was whispering "I'm sorry" to her, Amber had hugged Desmond and given him a peck on the cheek leaving the boy blushing, then went to rugby tackled her brother showing how much she had missed him. James had been previously being worried over by Cleo, and was being told how she had jumped on Bella by Maya, which was definitely a story she had to hear later. Jun was squeezing the life out of a bemused Jin as a chuckling Emperor Quon and Vivian stood by.

Sofia and King Garrick then came in with Hugo and all their friends ran over to them to celebrate that everything was back to normal. Hildegard saw Lei-Lani standing by herself and left her group to talk to her.

"Thanks for helping me, Lei-Lani, although how did you get here,"

"I heard a dream, a few days ago, it was as if the universe was telling me to come to you guys,"

"Well thank you for listening to the universe, otherwise I would have been a burnt crisp out there,"

"No problem I'm just glad I could help,"

That's when everything went wrong.

Lei-Lani gasped and screamed as she felt a piercing in her stomach. Hildegard screamed out as she saw a bloodied knife come out of Lei-Lani. Zandar rushed over to them with their friend following. They gasped in shock when they saw Lei-Lani. Bella appeared behind her and made direct eye contact with Cleo, "I told I'd be back," With an evil cackle she disappeared, but not before ripping the knife out of Lei-Lani's back.

Cleo stared blankly at where Bella had been then looked at the gaping hole in Lei-Lani's stomach.

"No, no, no..." she cried.

Lei-Lani's breathing turned ragged as she dropped to the floor. Hildegard caught her and laid her down gently, crying.

"No. This can't be happening," she cried out. Zandar and Amber held onto her shoulders as Sofia dropped next to her.

"Lei-Lani…" she wept. Lei-Lani looked at them with sad eyes, clenching her teeth.

"Wow, this _really_ hurts, it's burning" she gritted out, putting her hand over her wound, "My mum and dad are gonna kill me,"

"Don't say that Lei-Lani, you're going to be okay," Sofia sobbed, "Lucinda, please help her,"

Lucinda looked miserably at Sofia while holding a weeping Maya, "I can't. The wound is too deep. I can feel her life force slipping away,"

Lei-Lani grabbed Hildegard's hand, her eyes flooded with tears and whispered, " _srewop ym ekat_ " Their hands glowed as Lei-Lani muttered the spell, "Use them well, Hildy,"

Hildegard didn't hear her or even notice what had happened as she was still crying.

Sofia embraced her friend's friends head and she continued to sob.

"Lei-Lani, what were you even doing here,"

Lei-Lani looked up at her as her vision blurred, glad that Sofia, Hildy and their group of close-knit friends. She smiled and answered Sofia, "The universe told me to come,"

And with that, Lei-Lani closed her eyes.


End file.
